This invention relates to the class of animal husbandry, and feeding devices for fish.
Fish farm production has increased dramatically in recent years, especially the growing of catfish in the southeastern states. Profitability of fish farming is dependent in part on the efficiency of a feeding system which distributes fish food in an even and fast manner. At least two systems for diffused feeding have been offered; patents to Evans, U.S. Pat. No. 3,523,520, and to Dils, et.al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,786,784. Evans disclosed a system of broadcasting by air from a tractor mounted device driven along the bank of the impoundment. However, it has a limited range and requires substantial equipment.
Dils, et.al., disclosed a conduit and diffused vane system where feed is entrained in moving air for distribution. This conduit system, however, is fixed, and does not cover a large area.
These and other systems require an operator to constantly monitor and move parts of the systems. Both systems mentioned are relatively shore-bound; that is, have a mechanical limitation as to how far the feed extends from the bank.